Counting Stars (Alexis Student's Band)
This song is when Alexis students show the other pups what beginner's song they do in class. (where Alexis teaches it will be revealed soon). This is going to be and instrumental, nobody is going to sing the song. :) (Remember no changing this page unless you're an admin or have permission from me) :) Song Alexis and the others were where Alexis teaches stray pups music, history, math, etc.... Alexis wanted to show what hes band of 4 month old pups in music class did for being beginners. Alexis: Ok guys this are my students in music class (he points to the 12 pups that were in the room) They may be young but trust me they are really good! Elmina: Oh cant wait to see what they can do! (she said as she and the other pups sat down to watch the puppy band) Elmina and the other sat down and they saw a small puppy a female the smallest of all sit infront of the other with an electric guitar that look to big for her to hold. Tundra: hmm? Alexis? (she ask curious) Alexis: (walks up to her) yeah Tundra whats up? Tundra: whos that little puppy infront? (she looks at the little girl) Alexis: Oh! thats just Milly! shes the best student i ever had that plays the electric guitar! (he said as he smile at the little one making her smile back) Elmina: Are you sure she can play the it? it looks to big for her!? (she ask as she look worried for the puppy and curious of what she could do with it) Alexis: Dont worry Elmina! just wait she might surprise you! (he said as he walk up to hes students) Ok kids lets do the number 1 with a bit of 5 and 9! (he tell the pups as they got ready) ok ready? Students: Ready! (they all said together) Alexis: Ok! 1..2 .3 and (hes started to talk more quietly as he counted) The puppys started to play while Elmina, Tundra, Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma and Rocky watch. Song The little puppy, Milly started the song, then after the other puppys started to play as well. When Elmina and the others saw the little puppy play the electric guitar their jaws drop onto the floor as they couldn't believe what the little one could play. (the students finish playing) The older pups were just shock that they couldn't even speak. Alexis: So what did you guys think? (he ask as the little ones bent down to symbolize that they finished) Elmina: That was.... Tundra: Wow! that was just... Alexis: yeah? (he said as the little one started to get sad as they thought the other pups did not like it) The olders pup: AWESOME!! (they shouted excitedly as they howled and cheer for the band of puppys) They students got so happy and relief they liked it that they all form a straight line and move closer to the other pups and bowed down. Elmina: wow Milly was amazing! (she said as she look with an impress face at the little puppy) Chase: wow! i never thought a small puppy could play like that! Skye: well thats girl power! (she gave a smile to Milly) Milly: (blush as she got compliments) hehe thanks Zuma: That was awesome! Marshall: yeah that was great! Rubble: Your were really cool Milly! Milly: hehe thx After that performance the pup were so exited to here them again. The full story will be coming out soon, you will see then that this surprise is not even close as good as the other ones.